Big Time stars
by Star197
Summary: Kinda like BTR but they have one more member DANNY STAR! Danny has a secret that he cant tell anyone else! And along the way to fame they all meet Gustavo's daughter Dylan Star! who is the most famous teen pop star in the world!
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Stars!  
Summary!  
Kinda like BTR but they have one more member DANNY STAR!  
Danny has a secret that he cant tell anyone else! And along the way to fame they all meet Gustavo's daughter Dylan Star! who is the most famous teen pop star in the world! Read to find out danny's secret and how there life will go with Dylan!  
Getting there!  
It was a cold winter day in Minnesota!  
Kendall knight, James Diamond, Longan Henderson, Carlos Garcia, and Danny Star were running away from a lot of girls with hockey sticks!

The girls cornered them but Kendall the tall blond haired one said

"CARLOS give James the hamlet! We need to protect the face"

so Carlos short tan boy gave a tall very good looking guy his hamlet.

Kendall: "time in"  
And the girls started beating them with there sticks!

AFTER AT THERE HOME the boys were sitting on a couch all beat up looking.  
Then the t.v turned on and said "do u wanna be famous?"  
James the pretty one: "YES"  
T.V: "well then here's ur chance if ur in Minasota!"  
James: " I wanna be famous and I'm in Minnesota!"  
T.V: "well then come to time square and sign up! Sign ups are till 5"  
Boys: " CALL MOMS NOW!"  
Carlos' phone rang but it was only someone wanting him to buy something :(  
But then Kendall said "Longan has his learners permeant"  
Logan: "but I need an adult in the car"  
Blond: "ur the smart one your think of something! U always will"  
Logan: "I dont do good under presser! U always come up with the answer!"  
Blond: "No I don't! I KNOW HOW TO GET THERE!  
The boys ran to there negbors (a old lady) and got her to sit in the car while Logan drives!  
At Time Square When they got there a lady named Kelly gave them all #s to Audition First Logan went in He saw Kelly a big fat dude who he thinks is Gustavo Rocque! and then he saw...  



	2. Logan!

Logan!  
Then he saw...  
DYLAN STAR! Dylan is the #1 teen pop star in the world! All of logan's friends love her! Especially James & Carlos!  
Logan was star struck!but then Gustavo yelled "STOP STARING AT MY DAUGHTER AND SING SOMETHING OR GET OFF STAGE!"  
logan: "psh, I wasn't staring" *he stares again*

Kelly: "please sing, he's getting mad"  
Then Logan walks up to the mike and starts beat boxing, Kelly was moving along with the music cuz she didn't think it was that bad When Logan finished he yelled "I LOVE U DYLAN!"

Gustavo yelled "NO U DON'T LOVE HER! SHES A STAR UR A LOSER WHO WILL NEVER, NEVER BE A STAR"  
Logan walked out of the audition room well Gustavo was yelling "GET BACK HERE IM NOT DONE WITH U!"  
Logan told the rest of them "don't go in there *well he I shaking* he's evil he's SATEN!"  
Kelly came out and said" # 211, 211 is up"  
James had #211 but he changed #s with Carlos!  
Carlos walk to the door but before he walks in he hits his helmet 2 times and then runs in!  



	3. Carlos!

Carlos!  
He hits his helmet 2 times and then runs in!  
When Carlos runs in he sees Kelly, Gustavo, and then he see's Dylan he stops and stares *she's so pretty, I think I'm in love*  
Gustavo: "Get on with it!"  
Carlos walks up to the mike and says "hey y'all I'm Carlos" (smiles happily)

Dylan: "heya I'm Dylan" (smiles happily and waves)  
Then Carlos starts dancing with the mike making Dylan laugh, and at the end he farted in the mike!  
Dylan got up and started clapping while Gustavo was getting held down by kelly!  
Dylan hugged Carlos and gave him her # which made him shocked!  
Carlos walked out of the audition room and said "I'm not going to Hollywood, but I think I'm in love!"  
Logan: "she wouldn't be into u were nobody's and she's a pop star"  
James: "what r you 2 talking about?"  
Carlos & Logan: "NOTHING"  
Kelly came back out looking mad and said 212, 212 is up James tired to change #s with Kendall but Kendall would let him and said "James, this is ur dream not mine, and remember chances like this come once in a life time, grab onto the chance with both hands and go BIG TIME"  
Then Kendall pushed James to the room!  



	4. James, Kendall & Danny

James, Kendall & Danny

Then Kendall pushed James to the room!  
James walked up to the mike and Gustavo whispered to Kelly "well he's not ugly"  
James didn't see Dylan yet so when he got to the mike he just started singing Carlos, Logan, Kendall, Danny & there neighbor sat behind Dylan to watch James

Kendall was star struck but said nothing and Danny was quite and scared Half way though James song he saw Dylan and stopped singing to stare at her James: "sorry I just got a little nervous, can I start again"  
Gustavo: "sure why don't u just go outside the door and just don't come back in"  
James: "but I'm good"  
Gustavo: "I don't need good, I need the fire, and u have NO TALENT!"  
Kendall & Danny: "NO TALENT, NO TALENT!"  
Danny: "UR THE ONE WITY NO TALENT!"  
Kendall: "u haven't had a hit in 10 years!"  
Gustavo: "Hey girl to my heart by boy quake was a hit 9 years ago"  
Danny: "oh girl to my heart? Let's see if I can remember that rock classic"  
Danny nods his head at Kendall and they both jump on the table and start singing girl to my heart!  
And at the end they made hearts with they hands and shoved they in Gustavos face!  
Kelly: "Hey, Hey surcerity!"  
Kendall: "well here's a new hit for u"  
Kendall and Danny both start singing the giant turd song while surcerity guards grab them"  
Carlos: "while what's the worst that could happen if I try to brake them free?"  
Logan: "idk? Juvaniall, 20 hours community serves"  
Carlos: "I can I've with that"  
Carlos runs to go help them, while James puts the mike back on the stand and jumps on the guards!  
Longan: "I've got to get new friends" then he goes to help them

The old lady runs and helps to After a while Dylan gets up and yells at them to stop so they do but them the cops showed up and took them away!  



	5. Shocked

shocked!  
Then the cops showed up and took them away!  
AT KENDALL'S HOUSE!  
Mama knight opened the door to see all 5 boys and her neighbor in the cops arms Kendall: "hey mom remember that time I saved u from choking? Wow that was close, and I love u"  
Old lady: "I feel so alive!"  
The boys marched into the living room Carlos: "dudes how did u know those songs?"  
Danny: "they played boy quake on the 90s channel all day at work"  
Kendall: "and we made up the giant turd song"  
Longan: "it was chachy"  
Mama knight: "what happened?the truth! NOW"  
Logan: "ur neighbor helped us try to make James famous"  
Carlos: "then I met the love of my life, but then this really fat dude was really mean to all of us"  
Danny: "so me and Kendall sang him the giant turd song"  
Kendall: "then there was a little fight but no one got hurt!"  
James: "and now I'm really sad"  
Mama knight: "okay, who wants a sandwich?"  
All the boys put there hands up And walk to the kitchen

Katie: "wait! That's it? That's ur intarigation? U didn't slap with the hard cheese!"  
Everyone looked at her funny Mama knight: "I don't know what ur talking about? But ur not aloud to watch Fox anymore"  
Well can Carlos tell us what he ment when he said he met the love of his life?"  
Carlos: "Katie I met HER! Dylan star! She even gave me her #"  
He takes her # out

James: "give it to me! SHES MINE"  
Carlos: "NO! She gave it to me"  
Katie: "STOP! it's probably nit her # anyway! So can I at least hear the giant turd song?"  
Then the boys start singing it Well the door bell rang and then they screamed at what they saw at the door! 


	6. NOOOOOO

NO!  
Then the boys start singing it Well the door bell rang and then they screamed at what they saw at the door!  
At the door was Gustavo, Dylan & Kelly!  
James hugged gustavo & said "Yes! I knew u'd come back for me"  
Gustavo pushed james off him & yelled "I'm not here for u!" (he pointed at Kendall & Danny) "I'm here for them"  
Danny/Kendall: WHAT!  
Mama knight: I'll make some tea!  
The boys (not Carlos)& mama knight were sitting of the couch while Katie, Carlos & dylan were sitting on the floor Gustavo was sitting in a chair & Kelly was standing Gustavo: " I wanna take ur family & danny's family 2 L.A and make some demo tracks with Danny & Kendall"  
Mama knight said "Danny is part of my family, I adopted him when he was 5"  
Dylan seemed interested in this Gustavo said "ok I wanna take ur family to L.A"  
Danny laughed while Kendall said "You've got to be kidding me"  
Kelly said "it will take 3 months, we will take care everything"

No one said anything

Then Gustavo said "Danny, Kendall u 2 have a gift, u 2 have the FIRE, I haven't seen so one with the Fire since Dylan! But she's no good CUZ SHE CAN'T SING ANYMORE!"  
Everyone looked at Dylan who was texting (she was texting Carlos)  
Danny said "so what if we have a fire? What else do we have?"

Gustavo said "well Danny u also have anger issues, some people say I have anger issues, but I also have FIVE HOUSES!"  
James took this as the time to start singing "people say I'm the life of the party because"  
Gustavo said "Stop It, plz don't ever do that again thank u"  
Kelly: "Danny & Kendall just think about this, we've traveled to 22 cities, & Gustavo picked u 2"  
Kendall said "but I'm not a singer & Danny is working on finding his twin sister"  
Dylan seemed to be interested in what Kendall said bout danny finding his twin sister cuz she stopped texting but she didn't say anything

Katie looked mad & said "U sing all the time, in the car, at the table, when I can't sleep at night"  
Kendall said "no I don't!"

Mama knight said "yes u do honey"  
Katie: when u shovel the drive way, When U Answered The Door TWO SECONDS AGO!  
Danny & Kendall said "But that's not singing"  
Mama knight: "yes it is boys"  
Katie: "& there always singing along to the 90's channel"

Danny yelled "KATIE"

Gustavo looked happy & said "so what u kids say? U wanna come to L.A, & become a star?"  
Carlos & Dylan stopped texted and listened Kendall & Danny looked at each other & said "no"  
Gustavo broke the tea cup in his hand & Carlos & Dylan started laughing so hard, James & Katie looked really mad, & Kelly just looked shocked Gustavo put the tea cup on the table and said "I'm gonna take a minuet right now"  
Then he walked out the door Kelly looked sad & said while placing money on the table "for the tea cup" (she heard a crash outside & put more money down) "& the planter outside"(she heard an other crash and just put all the money on the table) "here's my card, if u change ur mind call, u two should think about this, were here for the rest of the week"  
All the sudden everyone heard dylan's little voice say "Danny whats ur last name?"  
Danny looked scared & said "Star! Why?"  
Dylan looked shocked! She panicked and said "NO REASON! oh and I'll see u later!" (she smiled at Carlos and ran out the door)  
Carlos waved back After Kelly left Katie hit Kendall and a zoned out Danny & said "idiots" (she got up & took some money from the table) "I'm taking a 20"  
When Katie was out of the room carlos yelled "KATIE WAS WRONG! that is dylan's # and I'm in LOVE!"  
Danny said "guys I think I found her"  
Carlos yelled "DANNY I LOVE HER! u can't love her" (then he did his puppy dog eyes)  
Danny looked down & said "Carlos I don't like her, I think she's my sister"  
James, Carlos, Kendall, Logan & mama knight yelled "WHAT!" 


	7. OMG!

OMG!  
James, Carlos, Kendall, Logan & mama knight yelled "WHAT!"  
Mama knight said "Danny what do u mean u think she's ur sister?"  
Danny looked into her eyes and said "mama I've been looking for my sister for years! And think about it my sister's name was Dylan Star! And that's her name!"  
Logan said "technically Danny has a point but honestly, Danny your going nuts! So what if the biggest pop star ever has the same name as your long lost twin sister!"  
Carlos said "Danny could be right! Think about it! He's not wrong very often, like last year he told me not to jump off the house or I'd brake my wrist! But I did anyway, & I did brake my wrist"  
James brushed his hair & said "That was Logan that told u not to, & u didn't jump off the house Danny pushed u"  
Carlos looked down & said "Oh ya"  
Danny stood up & said "Well I know her eyes! They were the eyes that kept me going when my mom & dad died! That is my sister & I'm going to L.A the prove it! So Kendall R U coming with me?"  
Kendall looked up & said "sorry dude I can't, but I believe u! Dylan could be ur sister, & I know what ur going though if I lost Katie I'd never stop looking for her, so go to L.A & get ur sister!"  
Mama knight said "Danny I think it's time I tell u something very important"  
Danny was confused & said "important how?"  
Mama knight said "Important about ur past, & I'll tell it 2 u alone if u don't want the boys to hear"  
Danny said "ok tell me, but the boys can stay, were brothers and we do everything together"  
Mama knight looked down and said "I was good friends with your parents and they had u & Dylan 3 weeks after I had Kendall"  
No one said anything So mama knight went on "you 3 were best friends & did everything together, then when I got pregnet with Katie & mike left me, your parents got pregnet with RoseLyn"  
Danny spoke up "who's Roselyn?"  
Mama knight let a tear out "Roselyn is ur little sister! She's katie's age"  
Danny: "I have an other sister?"  
Mama knight started crying "yes u do and do u know what happened a week after I had Katie?"  
Danny looked down & said "no but please tell me, I need 2 know"  
Mama knight said "a week after I had Katie, Lilly (danny's mom) when into labor and was having Roselyn, but something went wrong and Lilly died giving birth"  
Danny looked up & said "so my mom died cuz of my little sister?"  
Mama knight said "yes"  
Danny said "what happened to my dad & Roselyn? & why were me and Dylan split up?"  
Mama knight said "well Riley (danny's Dad) hated Roselyn and blamed her for Lilly death, so he abused her, and when u were 4 (almost 5) Riley ran away with Roselyn"  
Danny yelled "SO THATS WHY ME & DYLAN WERE SPLIT UP? CUZ MY JERK OF A DAD RAN AWAY!"  
Mama cried & said "That's not why! You & Dylan got split up cuz a few days after he ran away the 2 of u got put in a foster home! Then I adopted u, & a week later Dylan got sick & I didn't have the money to help her"

Danny started 2 cry & said "so u put her in a home again so u wouldn't have to pay!"  
Mama knight said "Danny I didn't put her in a home again, I took her to the doctor and they said the only way she could live is if she saw a doctor in L.A so they sent her there! And I didn't have the money"  
Danny yelled "THEN U PUT HER IN A HOME!"  
Mama knight said "no Danny, I got the doctor to find someone who could help Dylan, & at that time Gustavo wanted a kid, so I gave Dylan to him"  
Danny jump off the couch and yelled "U JUST GAVE MY SISTER TO A STRANGER!HOW COULD U!"  
Kendall held Danny back Mama knight started crying more "I didn't want to Danny! But if I didn't Dylan would've died! GUSTAVO SAVED HER LIFE! honestly Danny u should just be happy she's alive"  
Danny clammed down & said "thank u for telling me the truth, but what happened to my dad & Roselyn?"  
Mama knight said "well they tried to find them but the couldn't so, I honestly don't know, they could be dead, they could be alive"  
Danny smiled & said "well I'm going to L.A to see my sister! I wonder if she knows it's me?"  
Logan said "I think she does cuz remember when she asked u your last name, & when u said star she look shocked and a little happy! Then she yelled no reason and ran out"  
Danny smiled and said "well come one guys, Kendall has to go to work"  
Kendall said "Danny u have work 2"  
Danny smiled and said "oh no kendork I'm going to L.A so I'm QUITTING!"  
Carlos said "wow Kendall maybe u should go and quit 2?"  
Kendall said "I'm not going to L.A"  
& with that the boys walked to Kendall's work


End file.
